Hunters Meet Amazons
by supremefangirl18
Summary: The Hunters of Artemis meet the Amazons before and during Percy meets them. Takes place during Son Of Neptune.
1. Pre-Meeting

This is my first fanfiction so it might not be too good. Feel free to comment or review my story.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes Of Olympus. All I own is the plot.**

This takes place during Son Of Neptune before Percy meets the Amazons.

Thalia's POV

It has been 8 months since Percy disappeared. Me and the Hunters have been searching for him for 8 months. A few months ago,Jason, my brother who I thought was lost, appeared in Camp Half Blood and after completing his quest said that Percy was supposed to be in the Roman Camp. We have been searching for it ever since but we could never find it. Today, we are in Seattle near the Amazon headquarters. If the rumors I heard are true, then this is the residence of the Amazons. We are going to check this place out and find out if Percy had ever come here or even better here at the moment. My instincts tell that Percy is going to come here at some point of time so we are going to check out this place a lot until we find him. When I find him, I am going to punch him hard.

Phoebe's POV

I looked at Thalia and she was deep in thought. She has been like this ever since Percy Jackson disappeared. Today, she brought us to the headquarters of the Amazon company. She said that she heard rumors that this is the residence of the Amazons. Lady Artemis communicated with me in my dream and said that Percy was going to be here. I suppose she even communicated with Thalia. Thalia seems to have snapped out of her thoughts. I'd better go tell her what Lady Artemis told me.

"Hey Thalia, I got a dream from Lady Artemis last night"

"What? why didn't you tell me before?" she asked clearly outraged.

"You were lost in thought that was why I didn't tell you".

She snapped out of her anger immediately.

Thalia's POV

Here was Pheobe telling me that she got a dream from Lady Artemis last night. This outraged me but she said that I was lost in thought and that was the reason she didn't let me know. I cooled down immediately.

"Ok that's fine. now tell me what she told you"

"Last night Lady Artemis told me that Percy is going to visit the Amazons without fail" she answered. I was surprised that she knew that this would happen.

"You look surprised. Didn't she tell you?"

"No she didn't" I said surprising her.

'"Oh! I thought she would tell you. Well never mind. Let's go check out what is happening there."

"Nothing good I suppose" I answered without looking at her.

 _So this is it. The first chapter of my story. The next one will be coming out very soon. Stay tuned. ;)_


	2. A Glimpse Of Them

This is the second chapter of my story.

 **Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters in this story. All I own is the plot.**

Thalia's POV

Ok to be honest, I was kind of nervous to step into the headquarters of the Amazons. There is a single thought nagging in my mind 'what if the Amazons don't know that the Greek demigods exist or don't know about the Hunters of Artemis' The first thought might be hard to deal with but the second is all right. Pheobe's just told me about her dream from Lady Artemis and now I am sure about getting in here. I don't really care about what is going to happen but I am not leaving without an answer.

"Hey you" someone said interrupting my thoughts. I looked at her an saw that she was glaring at us like she ment business.

"Who are you?" I asked her glaring back at her even harder. She flinched.

"My name is Kinzie" she said.

"Very well. Now I've got to go and talk to your queen" I said.

"No, I won't allow you. Stay here."

"I never asked foryour permission. And FYI, I don't listen to anyone".

With that I gave my Hunters a look and all at once, we burst inside. I took a quick look and saw many pictures of boys in Orange Jumpsuits and Iron Collars around their neck. 'They better not treat Kelp Head that way' I thought. As if reading my thought, Pheobe said the exact same thing but with leaving out Kelp Head and adding Percy.

The moment I entered the throne room, I saw a woman sitting on a throne. She was talking to some ghost.

"Hey!" I yelled as loud as I could. She immediately turned.

"Who are you all and what did you do to Kinzie" she questioned.

"We are the Hunters of Artemis." I yelle back at her.

 _Sorry its a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be out soon. You can try guessing what will come next and tell me in the reviews. Tell me how it is._

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter;)_

 _P.S: FYI is For Your Information. For those who don't know._


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry but this is an author's note not another chapter. Well anyway I just wanted to wish Percy a Happy Birthday.**

 ** _Happy Birthday Percy!_**

 **There you go I am all done wishing him a Happy Birthday.**

 **The next chapter will be coming out today so keep an out for it.**

 **Once again I'm sorry to all those people who thought that this would be another chapter. I promise the next one will come out today and another tomorrow. I might even do 2 today.**


	4. A Confusing Meeting?

Hylla POV

I was talking with the other Amazons about Otrera and why she came back from the dead when some teenage girls wearing silver and black dresses burst into the throne room. I was immediately worried about Kinzie. I knew that she was a strong Amazon and could take care of herself but that didn't stop. These girls looked fierce an bold. They looked like they could take on a bunch of Hellhounds or Circe herself.

Otrera POV _(I know she doesn't need one but still)_

Hylla was talking with the other Amazons mostly about me when some wierd looking girls burst into her throne room. "Serves her right" I thought in my head. They then said they were the Hunters Of Artemis. Wait, didn't Greek demigods get wiped out or something like that?

Hylla POV

I immediately asked about Kinzie. I know I was a bit over protective but still. They said they were the Hunters Of Artemis. This confused me.

"Isn't Artemis the Greek version of Diana?"I asked them. The girl wearing a silver crown answered for me. She kind of looked like a queen.

"Yes. She is. Who are you guys. Are you the Amazons?" she asked.

"Yes we are. I am Hylla, Daughter Of Bellona and queen of the Amazons." I answered. This angered her for some reason.

Thalia POV

After entering, some girl said she was the queen and her name was Hylla.

"What did you do with Percy Jackson" I shouted at her. She was very confused.

"Percy Jackson?" she asked. At that realization passed across her face. Her face then morphed into anger.

"What do you want with that boy?" She asked.

"What?" I questioned. She seemed to know him and was his enemy.

 _It's a cliffhanger again. The next part will be coming out tomorrow. Stay tuned ;)_


	5. Author's Note Again

Hey guys, I am thinking of starting a new fanfiction in which you guys will be starring. Basically, it is waht would happen if you guys were demigods or wizards or whatever. So, you guys can just tell me your name and what series you want to be in. I will write a story for you. If you want to be demigod, you can also tel who's son or daughter you want to be. It is only for Percy Jackson And Harry Potter. I will do it for other series very soon.

The next chapter will come out tomorrow. I'm sorry if you hoped this would be another chapter.


	6. A Warning?

Thalia POV

I've just met the Amazons and thier queen. Hooray! But now this queen says she is someone named Hylla and the daughter of Bellona? I have no clue who she is. Well anyways she seems to know KelpHead but surprisingly, she might be his enemy. When I find him I am going to ask him how many enemies he has. Well mostly infinite. I should also ask him what he did to this queen Hylla. She looks like someone I would get along with. Her face is morphing into various different expresions at once, I guess that is the result of telling KelpHead's name.

"You seem to know Percy Jackson. Where did you meet him? Is he here now?" I questioned. Suddenly I remembered hearing her name a while ago or maybe many times. But where?

"Who are you? Answer me first." She demanded. I decided to play it cool and answer.

Hylla POV

Ok. To be fair I am totally loosing my cool right now. Why? Wwell, the reason is some 12 year old girl is standing in front of me and asking questions and not answering who she is. It's totally unfair. I have to answer her while she keeps on bombarding me with questions? Ok. Maybe now I am starting to sound like a 3 year old girl. So, instead of answering about Percy Jackson, I asked her who she was. See, simple.

"I am Thalia, The lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis." she said. Finally, she told me who she was. It was still confusing. Since she said she was a lieutenant, her silver tiara makes sense though I didin't understand her goth dress.

"Well Thalia, why do you need to know about Percy Jackson?" I asked her.

"None of your business. Just tell me what you know about him. Rememeber, I won't tolerate you asking me anything that I don't wish to tell you. Just Shut Up and answer my questions." she answered. What a rude girl.

"It is my business to know why you need to ask me about Percy Jackson."

"Well I don't wish to tell you why. So, you can just answer me. I won't leave you until you give me an answer. I will come here everyday until you give the answers to my questions. If you don't want me torturing you, then just answer me." With that she turned on her heel and left.

I turned to see Otrera looking smug. Wait till she comes here tomorrow. I am going to show her whose boss over here.

 _Well, that's the end of the chapter. The next chapter will be coming out on Wednesday. I will try to upload a chapter tomorrow._

 _Until then, Stay tuned;)_


	7. AN

_**Hey guys. First of all I would like to apologize to you guys about being inactive for so many days. So sorry guys. Anyways, I am going to update today and this time the chapter will be in Percy's POV.**_

 _ **The other thing I would like to tell you guys that I am going to start a new story called 'The Seven Go To Goode'. I know that there are many fanfictions like this but I promise that mine will be different and one of a kind. I read many of these but only few were good enough.**_

 _ **Anyways I am sorry for not posting. I hope you enjoyed the story till now. I am going to update in an hour or two so keep an eye out for the next chapter of my story.**_

 _ **Bye guys and again I am really sorry for not updating. From now onwards I will update every weekend and alternate Wednesdays. I will update whenever I have time.**_


	8. Percy Signs A Death Wish

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me-Percy tell the disclaimer**

 **Percy- I have amnesia. I can't tell it.**

 **Me- Atleast you Hazel.**

 **Hazel-I don't know what a disclaimer is.**

 **Me-Atleast you Frank. You don't have dyslexia, ADHD or amnesia. You didn't even die.**

 **Frank- Fine. supremefangirl18 does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

 **Me-Now on to the story.**

Percy POV

Frank just told me that a group of fish had helped us reach the bank. That is when I realized that the Pax was going to break apart. Wwe quickly got down. Now we are searching for the Amazons. More importantly, Reyna's elder sister Queen Hylla of the Amazons. I need to ask for her help and show her Reyna's ring. After drinkng the Gorgon's Blood, the name Hylla is ringing a bell but I don't know why. Maybe I know her. Maybe I can recognize her when I look at her.

We are now at the door of the Amazon company headquarters. I think that this is it. Hazel was about to go in when Frank stopped her.

Third Person

"Oh." Frank said. "Uh, no, Hazel. That's a modern thing. They're a company, right? They sell stuff on the internet. They're not actually Amazons"

"Unless..." Percy walked through the doors.

Hazel POV

I have a bad feeling of this place it seems like we are being followed. She noticed that the lobby was like a fish tan with nothing in it. Near the stairs in the middle of the room, a girl in a black pantsuit with auburn hair and a name tag that read Kinzie. She nodded at me but ignored the boys.

"May I help you?"

"Um...I hope so," I said "We're looking for Amazons"

She glanced at my sword then at Frank's spear both of which should not be visible through the Mist.

"This is the main campus for Amazon." she said cautiously. "Did you have an appointment with someone, or-"

"Hylla," Percy interrupted. "We're looking for a girl named -"

Kinzie moved so fast that she would never had time to react. She kicked Frank in the chest and sent hime flying across the lobby. Then, using her sword, she swiped Percy off his feet and pressed its tip on Percy's neck.

"Rule 1: Males don't speak without permission. Rule 2: Trespassing on our territory is punishable by death. You'll meet Queen Hylla, all right. She'll be the one deciding your fate."

 _So that is it for the next chapter of my fanfiction. I will be posting a new chapter very soon. Until then keep on waiting. Feel free to comment on how the story was. Until the next chapter, keep on waiting and guessing what might happen. The next chapter will be having some action. I promise._

 _\- supremefangirl18_


	9. DON'T SKIP THIS CHAPTER

**_I found this on LaurenRiverSister's profile and in 0306violingirl's story: What to ship now?_**

 ** _Please read it. It will touch your heart the same way it touched mine._**

 **True Story:**

 _A teenage girl about 17 named Diane had gone to visit some friends one evening and time passed quickly as each shared their various experiences of the past year. She ended up staying longer then planned, and had to walk home alone. She hasn't afraid because it was a small town and she lived only a few blocks away._

 _As she walked under the tall elm trees, Diane asked God to keep her safe from harm and danger. When she reached the alley, which was a short cut to her house, she decided to take it. However, halfway down the alley she noticed a man standing at the end as though he was waiting for her. She became uneasy and began to pray, asking for God's protection. Instantly a comforting feeling of quietness and security wrapped around her, she felt though someone was walking with her. When she reached the end of the alley, she walked right past the man and arrived home safely._

 _The following day, she read in the newspaper that a young girl had been raped in the same alley way just twenty minutes after she had been there. Feeling overwhelmed by this tragedy and the fact that it could have been her, she began to weep. Thanking the Lord for her safety and to help this young woman, she decided to go to the police station. She felt she could recognize the man, so she told them her story. The police asked her if she would be willing to look at a lineup to see if she can identify him. She agreed and immediately pointed out the man she had seen in the alley the night before. When the man have been identified, he immediately broke down and confessed. The officer thanked Diane for her bravery and asked if there was anything they can do for her. She asked if they can ask the man one question. Diane was curious as to why he had not attacked her. When the policeman asked him, he answered, "Because she wasn't alone. She had two tall men walking either side of her." Amazingly, whether you believe or not, you're never alone. Did you know that 98 of teenagers will not stand up for God, and 93 of the people that read this won't repost it?_

 **Repost this if you truly believe in God.**

 _When you carry a Bible, the devil gets a headache._

 _When you open it, he collapses._

 _When he sees you reading it, he faints._

 _When he sees you living it, he flees._

 _Just when you try to repost it, he will try to discourage you._

 _Can you hear that voice that says this is silly and so are you if you repost this?_

 _I just defeated him. Copy and paste this on your profile if you're in God's Army and strong enough to pick up the sword._

Jesus had no servants, yet they called him Master...

He had no degree, yet they called him Teacher...

He had no medicine, yet they called him Healer...

He had no army, yet kings feared him...

He won no military battles, yet he conquered the world...

He committed no crime, yet they crucified Him...

He was buried in a tomb, yet He lives today...

Why do we ((sleep)) in church, But stay ((awake)) through a 2-hour movie? Why is it so ((hard)) to talk about God, but so ((easy)) to Gossip? Why are we so ((bored)) when we look at a Christian magazine, but find it ((easy)) to read Playboy? Why is it so easy to ((ignore)) a Godly Facebook Wall Post, Yet we ((repost)) the nasty ones? Why are ((churches)) getting smaller, But ((bars and clubs)) are growing? Think about it, are you going to repost this? Are you going to ignore it, cause you think you'll get laughed at? Would You Have Read This if it Said... Read This In God's Name.

If you believe in Jesus Christ put this in your profile, and don't just ignore this because in the Bible it says, 'If you deny me, I will deny you in front of my Father in the gates of Heaven.'

If Jesus is your savior, copy and paste this into your profile

PS: God is always there in your heart and loves you no matter what, and if you stand up for him he will stand up for you. God is my Hero!

If you aren't ashamed to do this, Please pass this on. Jesus said, "If you are ashamed of me, I will be ashamed of you before my Father.

 **Is God Real?**

Professor : You are a Christian, aren't you, son ?

 **Student : Yes, sir.**

Professor: So, you believe in GOD ?

 **Student : Absolutely, sir.**

Professor : Is GOD good ?

 **Student : Sure.**

Professor: Is GOD all powerful ?

 **Student : Yes.**

Professor: My brother died of cancer even though he prayed to GOD to heal him. Most of us would attempt to help others who are ill. But GOD didn't. How is this GOD good then? Hmm?

 **(Student was silent.)**

Professor: You can't answer, can you ? Let's start again, young fella. Is GOD good?

 **Student : Yes.**

Professor: Is Satan good ?

 **Student : No.**

Professor: Where does Satan come from ?

 **Student : From … GOD …**

Professor: That's right. Tell me son, is there evil in this world?

 **Student : Yes.**

Professor: Evil is everywhere, isn't it ? And GOD did make everything. Correct?

 **Student : Yes**

Professor: So who created evil ?

 **(Student did not answer.)**

Professor: Is there sickness? Immorality? Hatred? Ugliness? All these terrible things exist in the world, don't they?

 **Student : Yes, sir.**

Professor: So, who created them ?

 **(Student had no answer.)**

Professor: Science says you have 5 Senses you use to identify and observe the world around you. Tell me, son, have you ever seen GOD?

 **Student : No, sir.**

Professor: Tell us if you have ever heard your GOD?

 **Student : No , sir.**

Professor: Have you ever felt your GOD, tasted your GOD, smell your GOD? Have you ever had any sensory perception of GOD for that matter?

 **Student : No, sir. I'm afraid I haven't.**

Professor: Yet you still believe in Him?

 **Student : Yes.**

Professor : According to Empirical, Testable, Demonstrable Protocol, Science says your GOD doesn't exist. What do you say to that, son?

 **Student : Nothing. I only have my faith.**

Professor: Yes, faith. And that is the problem Science has.

 **Student : Professor, is there such a thing as heat?**

Professor: Yes.

 **Student : And is there such a thing as cold?**

Professor: Yes.

 **Student : No, sir. There isn't.**

(The lecture theatre became very quiet with this turn of events.)

 **Student : Sir, you can have lots of heat, even more heat, superheat, mega heat, white heat, a little heat or no heat. But we don't have anything called cold. We can hit 458 degrees below zero which is no heat, but we can't go any further after that. There is no such thing as cold. Cold is only a word we use to describe the absence of heat. We cannot measure cold. Heat is energy. Cold is not the opposite of heat, sir, just the absence of it.**

(There was pin-drop silence in the lecture theater.)

 **Student : What about darkness, Professor? Is there such a thing as darkness?**

Professor: Yes. What is night if there isn't darkness?

 **Student : You're wrong again, sir. Darkness is the absence of something. You can have low light, normal light, bright light, flashing light. But if you have no light constantly, you have nothing and its called darkness, isn't it? In reality, darkness isn't. If it was, you would be able to make darkness darker, wouldn't you? Light we can study, but not darkness. In fact we can use Newton's prism to break white light into many colors and study the various wavelengths of each color. You cannot measure darkness. A simple ray of light can break into a world of darkness and illuminate it. How can you know how dark a certain space is? You measure the amount of light present. Isn't this correct?**

Professor: So what is the point you are making, young man ?

 **Student : Sir, my point is your philosophical premise is flawed.**

Professor: Flawed ? Can you explain how?

 **Student : Sir, you are working on the premise of duality. You argue there is life and then there is death, a good GOD and a bad GOD. You are viewing the concept of GOD as something finite, something we can measure. Sir, Science can't even explain a thought. It uses electricity and magnetism, but has never seen, much less fully understood either one. To view death as the opposite of life is to be ignorant of the fact that death cannot exist as a substantive thing. Death is not the opposite of life: just the absence of it. Now tell me, Professor, do you teach your students that they evolved from a monkey?**

Professor: If you are referring to the natural evolutionary process, yes, of course, I do.

 **Student : Have you ever observed evolution with your own eyes, sir?**

(The Professor shook his head with a smile, beginning to realize where the argument was going.)

 **Student : Since no one has ever observed the process of evolution at work and cannot even prove that this process is an on-going endeavor. Are you not teaching your opinion, sir? Are you not a scientist but a preacher?**

(The class was in uproar.)

 **Student : Is there anyone in the class who has ever seen the Professor's brain?**

(The class broke out into laughter. )

 **Student : Is there anyone here who has ever heard the Professor's brain, felt it, touched or smelt it? No one appears to have done so. So, according to the established Rules of Empirical, Stable, Demonstrable Protocol, Science says that you have no brain, sir. With all due respect, sir, how do we then trust your lectures, sir?**

(The room was silent. The Professor stared at the student, his face unfathomable.)

Professor: I guess you'll have to take them on faith, son.

 **Student : Now, you accept that there is faith, and, in fact, faith exists with life,' the student continues. Now, sir, is there such a thing as evil?**

(The Professor is now uncertain.)

Professor: Of course, there is. We see it everyday It is in the daily example of man's inhumanity to man. It is in the multitude of crime and violence everywhere in the world. These manifestations are nothing else but evil.

 **To this the student replied, Evil does not exist sir, or at least it does not exist unto itself. Evil is simply the absence of God. It is just like darkness and cold, a word that man has created to describe the absence of God. God did not create evil. Evil is the result of what happens when man does not have God's love present in his heart. It's like the cold that comes when there is no heat or the darkness that comes when there is no light.**

(The professor sat down.)

This student is Albert Einstein. (Some say.)

* * *

98 percent of authors confuse "you're" and "your". If you're one of the 2 percent who knows how to tell them apart, copy and paste this into your profile.

* * *

See that boy doing his homework in home room? Last night he talked his friend out of suicide.  
See that young boy you had made fun of for always being sick? He has to walk home in the snow cause his family is too poor.  
The girl you just called fat? She is overdosing on diet pills.  
The girl you just called ugly? She spends hours putting makeup on hoping people will like her.  
The boy you just tripped? He is abused enough at home.  
See that man with the ugly scars? He fought for his country.  
That guy you just made fun of for crying? His mother is dying.  
 _Put this as you're profile if you're against bullying._ _I bet 95% of you wont put this on your profile, but I'm sure the people with a heart and backbone will._

* * *

 _I was walking around in a Target store, when I saw a Cashier hand this little boy some money back._

 _The boy couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years old._

 _The Cashier said, 'I'm sorry, but you don't have enough money to buy this doll.'_

 _Then the little boy turned to the old woman next to him: ''Granny, are you sure I don't have enough money?''_

 _The old lady replied: ''You know that you don't have enough money to buy this doll, my dear.''_

 _Then she asked him to stay there for just 5 minutes while she went to look a round. She left quickly._

 _The little boy was still holding the doll in his hand._

 _Finally, I walked toward him and I asked him who he wished to give this doll to._

 _'It's the doll that my sister loved most and wanted so much for Christmas._

 _She was sure that Santa Claus would bring it to her.'_

 _I replied to him that maybe Santa Claus would bring it to her after all, and not to worry._

 _But he replied to me sadly. 'No, Santa Claus can't bring it to her where she is now. I have to give the doll to my mommy so that she can give it to my sister when she goes there.'_

 _His eyes were so sad while saying this. 'My Sister has gone to be with God. Daddy says that Mommy is going to see God very soon too, so I thought that she could take the doll with her to give it to my sister.''_

 _My heart nearly stopped._

 _The little boy looked up at me and said: 'I told daddy to tell mommy not to go yet. I need her to wait until I come back from the mall.'_

 _Then he showed me a very nice photo of him where he was laughing. He then told me 'I want mommy to take my picture with her so she won't forget me.'_

 _'I love my mommy and I wish she doesn't have to leave me, but daddy says that she has to go to be with my little sister.'_

 _Then he looked again at the doll with sad eyes, very quietly._

 _I quickly reached for my wallet and said to the boy. 'Suppose we check Again, just in case you do have enough money for the doll?''_

 _'OK' he said, 'I hope I do have enough.' I added some of my money to his with out him seeing and we started to count it. There was enough for the doll and even some spare money._

 _The little boy said: 'Thank you God for giving me enough money!'_

 _Then he looked at me and added, 'I asked last night before I went to sleep for God to make sure I had enough money to buy this doll, so that mommy could give It to my sister. He heard me!''_

 _'I also wanted to have enough money to buy a white rose for my mommy, but I didn't dare to ask God for too much. But He gave me enough to buy the doll and a white rose.''_

 _'My mommy loves white roses.'_

 _A few minutes later, the old lady returned and I left with my basket._

 _I finished my shopping in a totally different state from when I started._

 _I couldn't get the little boy out of my mind._

 _Then I remembered a local news paper article two days ago, which mentioned a drunk man in a truck, who hit a car occupied by a young woman and a little girl._

 _The little girl died right away, and the mother was left in a critical state. The family had to decide whether to pull the plug on the life-sustaining machine, because the young woman would not be able to recover from the coma._

 _Was this the family of the little boy?_

 _Two days after this encounter with the little boy, I read in the news paper that the young woman had passed away._

 _I couldn't stop myself as I bought a bunch of white roses and I went to the funeral home where the body of the young woman was exposed for people to see and make last wishes before her burial._

 _She was there, in her coffin, holding a beautiful white rose in her hand with the photo of the little boy and the doll placed over her chest._

 _I left the place, teary-eyed, feeling that my life had been changed for ever. The love that the little boy had for his mother and his sister is still, to this day, hard to imagine._

 _And in a fraction of a second, a drunk driver had taken all this away from him._

 _Now you have 2 choices:_

 _1) Repost this message, or 2) Ignore it as if it never touched your heart_

* * *

 **OBITUARY FOR THE LATE MR. COMMON SENSE**

Today we mourn the passing of a beloved old friend, Common Sense, who has been with us for many years. No one knows for sure how old he was, since his birth records were long ago lost in bureaucratic red tape.

He will be remembered as having cultivated such valuable lessons as: Knowing when to come in out of the rain; why the early bird gets the worm; Life isn't always fair; and Maybe it was my fault.

Common Sense lived by simple, sound financial policies (don't spend more than you can earn) and reliable strategies (adults, not children, are in charge). His health began to deteriorate rapidly when well-intentioned but overbearing regulations were set in place. Reports of a 6 year-old boy charged with sexual harassment for kissing a classmate; teens suspended from school for using mouthwash after lunch; and a teacher fired for reprimanding an unruly student, only worsened his condition.

Common Sense lost ground when parents attacked teachers for doing the job that they themselves had failed to do in disciplining their unruly children. It declined even further when schools were required to get Parental consent to administer Calpol, sun lotion or a band-aid to a student; but could not inform parents when a student became pregnant and wanted to have an abortion.

Common Sense lost the will to live as the Ten Commandments became contraband; churches became businesses; and criminals received better treatment than their victims.

Common Sense took a beating when you couldn't defend yourself from a burglar in your own home and or the burglar could sue you for assault.

Common Sense finally gave up the will to live, after a woman failed to realize that a steaming cup of coffee was hot. She spilled a little in her lap, and was promptly awarded a huge settlement.

Common Sense was preceded in death by his parents, Truth and Trust; his wife, Discretion; his daughter, Responsibility; and his son, Reason.

He is survived by his 3 stepbrothers; I Know My Rights, Someone Else Is To Blame, and I'm A Victim. Not many attended his funeral because so few realized he was gone. If you still remember him, pass this on. If not, join the majority and do nothing.

 _ **Please post this in your story.**_


	10. Happy Teacher's Day

_**Hello everyone. I am wishing all the teachers out there a Happy Teacher's Day 2018. A Happy Teacher's Day to all the readers of this fanfiction and all the other writers who write in . I also wish everyone in the world a Happy Teacher's Day because everyone is a teacher and everyone always teaches another person something new that the other person might not know regardless of the subject- if it is extra-curricular or related to academics.**_

 _ **In the end here is a quote I made up on my own.**_

 _ **Necessity is the mother of all inventions. The necessity of learning led to the invention of teachers.**_

 _ **Another one:**_

 ** _Teachers tell us everything that we know. Without teachers, there is no us. They make us who we are and teach us all we know._**

 ** _A note to everyone. Everyone is a teacher and learning is a lifelong process. Keep on learning and keep on teaching good throughout your life. Don't learn or teach anyone any evil._**

 ** _Bye everyone. I will update this weekend or if time permits, Friday._**


End file.
